


Bottled Up

by aestivali



Category: Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF, Roman Republic RPF
Genre: Banter, M/M, Which Leads to Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the siege of Alesia, beset by Gauls on all sides, Caesar's conversation with Antony takes two steps forward and one step back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaseanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaseanne/gifts).



Antony stood on the ramparts of the contravellation, staring out across the plain to where the enemy's relief force had encamped. As had been the case for long parts of this siege, nothing much seemed to be happening. Smoke twirled into the air, sunlight glinted on armour, flags peacefully rippled in the breeze; no attack was imminent. But watching was something to do while he waited for Caesar to arrive on his rounds.

He wasn't waiting long; Caesar, of course, was on time. Striking an impressive image in his hardworn armour, Caesar nodded at each soldier as he passed, a look of acknowledgement designed to encourage and inspire. When he reached Antony he did the same, and Antony nodded back.

Taking up a position next to him, Caesar took a deep breath as he surveyed the scene before them. "Tell me, Antony, what are you thinking?"

Without looking away, Antony said nonchalantly, "I was thinking that's a lot of fucking Gauls."

Caesar burst into laughter. "Ah, there is that famous Antony subtlety."

Antony let the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile. "Hey, I'm a subtle man."

"Oh yes," agreed Caesar, airily. "I have heard Cicero say so many a time."

Antony snorted. "Cicero says a lot of things."

Caesar gestured at the battle-scarred vista. "No doubt he would have many things to say at the sight of this crowd."

"And I don't think I'd want to hear any of them."

"Then let us be glad he is not here," said Caesar, with an air of cheerful conspiracy.

"Oh, I don't know," said Antony, scratching his arm. "If he was here, maybe he could talk at the Gauls until they died of boredom."

Keep his face completely straight, Caesar said, "How did I miss such a brilliant strategy? I must send for him at once."

Antony gestured widely. "You're welcome. It's what I'm here for."

Caesar let his tone soften. "You jest, but I do value your insight."

"I don't think I've ever seen anything you hadn't foreseen long before," said Antony, shaking his head.

"Then I value your confirmation," said Caesar, more firmly.

"Not my flattery?" asked Antony. Caesar could see he was suppressing a grin.

"Oh, your flattery also," Caesar said lightly. "Among other things."

Antony arched one eyebrow. "The same things Cicero would praise, I'm sure."

"Come now, Antony," said Caesar, his voice teasing. "We both know who Cicero reserves his own praise for."

"There could not be a worthier Roman," sighed Antony.

"A Roman worthier of Cicero's praise? I agree."

Antony affected an expression of shock. "You reveal your political opinions, Caesar. Is that wise?"

"Are not all my actions wisdom?" said Caesar, with a grand sweep of his arm, but his eyes were puckish. "Besides, if Cicero does not already know what I think of him, he is a greater fool than I thought."

"I wouldn't be surprised to hear he was a greater fool," said Antony, "but I'd be surprised to hear you'd misjudged him."

Coolly, Caesar turned to him. "Do you think me infallible, Antony?"

Antony opened his mouth to speak - then paused, and closed it again.

"That question was not a trap, Antony. You may answer it is as you choose."

After a short hesitation, Antony said, "It seems unwise to question my commander's competency."

Caesar studied him for a few moments. "You know, Antony, I never thought you had much respect for the structures of society."

Antony laughed. "I don't."

"And yet, unusually, you rein yourself in."

Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, Antony paused again. "Perhaps it is out of respect for you, specifically."

Caesar tilted his head to one side. "Perhaps?"

Antony shrugged. "Perhaps."

Caesar pressed his advantage. "Do you think me infallible, then?"

This time, Antony answered. "Very nearly."

"Ah, very nearly," said Caesar, nodding.

"Is that an acceptable answer?"

"Antony, for all your flaws, I know you to be an excellent judge of character. For you to declare me _very nearly_ infallible is most gratifying."

Raising one eyebrow, Antony studied Caesar's face. "You are not offended to be less than perfect?"

"If I thought myself perfect, I would not seek your counsel, nor value it."

Antony frowned a little. "Some would say that valuing my counsel is one of your imperfections."

Caesar laughed. "And do you believe so?"

"I believe my counsel could be valuable on the subject of wine."

Smiling, Caesar said, "Indeed. If I ever wish to get so drunk I cannot see, you will be the man I ask."

Antony clapped a hand onto Caesar's shoulder, laughing at the image. "You, blind drunk!"

"Yes, it seems unlikely," said Caesar, turning his face up to him. "So you must assume that I value your counsel on other matters."

Antony shifted awkwardly under that gaze. "I only say what I think, Caesar."

"And you do not believe yourself capable of useful thought?"

Antony shrugged, dropping his hand.

"Perhaps you should listen less to the opinions of Cicero, and more to those of your nearly-infallible commander."

"I couldn't give two shits what Cicero thinks," Antony said sharply.

"And yet," said Caesar, "you suggest that you are no better than he says you are."

Antony remained silent.

"Antony, look at me." Caesar laid a hand on his arm, and Antony glanced over. "If you were truly just a foolish drunkard, don't you think I would have sent you back to Rome already?"

"It'd be hard to send me away when we're surrounded by angry Gauls," replied Antony, his tone light, but he didn't look at him.

"True," said Caesar, chuckling. "But since you joined my staff, I have had many opportunities to get rid of you. And yet, strangely, I have promoted you instead. Now, what does that suggest?"

Antony met Caesar's gaze, then let his eyes drift down to his lips. "That you value my... services?"

Caesar frowned, tightening his grip on Antony's arm. "You joke, Antony, but I am serious."

"Business as usual, then."

The creases on Caesar's forehead deepened. "Apparently so."

Antony looked down at where Caesar held his arm. "What, you thought I'd stop being blunt and flippant?"

"No, but I hoped you might learn to be less insecure."

Antony laughed hollowly. "Insecure! That's a new one. I've been accused of overconfidence before, but never of being insecure."

"You deflect, but I see through you," said Caesar, still clutching at him. "You will not admit it, but I see it."

"Ah yes, because you're so infallible," said Antony, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Caesar withdrew his hand. "Are you reconsidering your position?"

"Are you reconsidering _yours_?" Antony's voice was sharp now, and quick as a knife. "What was it you said about me being a good judge of character?"

"Nothing I regret, though I may amend it."

A harsh laugh escaped from Antony's mouth. "Hah! Amend it! See, I knew there would be more with you. There always is."

"And you fear what that may involve." Caesar's tone was calm, almost detached.

Antony gritted his teeth. "So now I am not only insecure, but a coward? Thank you, sir. I can indeed see why you value me."

"If I truly valued cowardice, your anger would be warranted."

Antony's voice was rising now. "Oh, so I am allowed to be fearful, but not to be angry?"

"I allow you many freedoms, Antony," said Caesar, his voice measured and his gaze even, "including the right to talk to your commanding officer like this."

Antony spun to face him, mouth open and eyes wild, and then froze. Caesar watched the procession of thoughts across his face: the realisation of his dangerous position, an internal retrenching of ire, followed by some measure of doubt. He read the movements of Antony's face as easily as a scroll, but it seemed Antony could not do the same in return, for his expression only grew more confused.

At last, Antony spoke. "Stop fucking with my head, Caesar."

"I assure you, I had no intention of doing so," said Caesar, voice just as calm as before. "It seems I am indeed fallible when it comes to you."

"Great. Thanks." There was a bitter edge to Antony's words now. "What do you want from me?"

"At this time? Nothing, except perhaps for you not to be angry with me."

Antony grunted. "I'm all riled up now."

"I can see that," said Caesar, and there was something in his voice that Antony thought might be regret. "I can also see that whatever I say now will do no good. So I shall leave you and let you collect yourself as you choose - whether you wish to spar with the soldiers, to have your fill of wine, or to join me in my tent."

Antony grunted again, this time less forcefully.

Caesar turned to go - but before he did, he had one final thing to say. "By the way, Antony, my amendation was this: You judge everyone's character well, except your own."

In the wake of this, Antony stood there, clenching and unclenching his fists. He did not watch Caesar leave.


End file.
